Jorah Mormont
Ser Jorah Mormont is a character in Game of Thrones. He is played by Iain Glen and debuts in the first episode. Jorah Mormont, known by the Dothraki as Jorah the Andal, is a knight from Westeros who has fled from his homeland and is living in exile in the Free Cities. He is the son of Lord Commander Jeor Mormont of the Night's Watch. He is the former Lord of House Mormont (a vassal of House Stark), losing his status as a lord for disgracing his house by trying to sell some poachers into slavery to pay some debts. Season 1 Winter is Coming Whilst living in Pentos, Ser Jorah Mormont becomes known to Magister Illyrio Mopatis and he is invited to the wedding of Princess Daenerys Targaryen to Khal Drogo of the Dothraki. Jorah's ability to speak the Dothraki language is deemed of value to Daenerys, Drogo and Viserys. Jorah offers his fealty to Viserys, calling him 'the true king', and this is accepted. Ser Jorah then accompanies Viserys and Daenerys on their way to Vaes Dothrak. The Kingsroad Whilst traveling to Vaes Dothrak, Ser Jorah tells Viserys that he lost his home because he sold some poachers into slavery and Eddard Stark wanted to execute him for breaking the law. He fled instead. Viserys dismisses this as foolishness, saying such things will be tolerated under his law. Mormont doesn't seem so certain. Lord Snow Ser Jorah becomes more impressed by Daenerys's growing ability to command, to the point where he pointedly ignores a suicidal order from Viserys in favor of Daenerys's commands. He later talks to Daenerys's bodyguard Rakharo and helps him learn some Westerosi words to better serve her. Jorah and Rakharo also swap their professional opinions on the value of swords versus the arakh and some personal information: Jorah states that his father is a man of great honor and integrity, and that Jorah's disgrace betrayed him. When Jorah learns that Daenerys is pregnant, he orders a goat slaughtered and prepared as a meal to celebrate. He also decides to ride to the nearby Free City of Qohor, possibly for supplies. However, it is later revealed that he sent information to Lord Varys in King's Landing about Daenerys's pregnancy. Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things Arriving at Vaes Dothrak, Daenerys asks Jorah if he thinks the Dothraki could successefully invade the Seven Kingdoms. Jorah points out the difficulties of persuading them to cross the Narrow Sea, but if that could be accomplished the Dothraki could only win if King Robert was foolish enough to meet them in open battle. If he retreated behind stone walls, the Dothraki would not be able to root them out. They move to discussing Jorah's background and he admits to selling poachers as slaves to raise money for his expensive wife. When Daenerys asks him where his wife is, Jorah replies that she is with another man in another place. The Wolf and the Lion In King's Landing, Eddard Stark learns that Jorah Mormont is Varys's agent and spy in Daenerys's retinue. He puts little faith in Jorah's information that Daenerys is pregnant, considering him a traitor who will say anything for a royal pardon. However, King Robert and his council are adamant that his information can be relied on and order the assassination of Daenerys. A Golden Crown Jorah translates for the benefit of Viserys during the ceremony where Daenerys eats a stallion's heart. When Viserys slips away, Jorah follows and finds Viserys trying to steal Daenerys's three dragon eggs. Viserys accuses him of having desires for his sister, but Jorah still stops him leaving, using a variation of the motto of his house, "Yet here I stand." Viserys backs down and leaves the eggs. Later, when Viserys threatens Daenerys, Jorah tries to stop him. When Drogo executes Viserys with the pot of molten gold, he urges Daenerys to look away, but she refuses. You Win or You Die Jorah accompanies Daenerys and her handmaidens to the market. He receives a message from Varys confirming his pardon, but realizes a wineseller is trying to poison Daenerys. He intervenes and prevents the assassination, saving Daenerys. Drogo rewards his loyalty with a fine horse before vowing to invade and seize the Seven Kingdoms in vengeance. Baelor He explains to Dany that the Khal, after his wound festers, will not live much longer and pleads her to leave in a ship, however she refuses, not wanting to leave her husband's side. Qotho grows increasingly uneasy about Dany's decision for the Khal's life, and Dany suggests he put on his armor to prepare for combat. Jorah later stops Qotho from entering the Khal's tent. The two engage in combat,with Qotho using his superior speed to try and gain the upper hand, and manages to land a fierce blow in the rib section of Ser Jorah Mormont's armor. However, the blow is unable to pierce the armor and instead gets stuck, leaving him defenseless as Jorah lands a deadly slash to his face, killing Qotho. Dany begins to go into labor, and he begins to sense something is wrong, and he picks her up and takes her into the cursed tent. Fire and Blood Jorah is with Daenerys Targaryen when she wakes the next morning. She learns that her son was stillborn and badly misformed and that Drogo is alive but comatose. When Daenerys later orders a funeral pyre to be built for Drogo, Jorah is afraid that Dany will step unto the pyre herself. She bids him to not be afraid and gives him a small kiss on the cheek. Upon Dany's request, Jorah binds Mirri Maz Duur to the pyre before Dany sets it ablaze. When the fire is raging, Dany walks into it. The next morning, Ser Jorah walks up to the pyre's ashes and there he finds Dany, naked but unhurt. In her lap, she holds three baby dragons. In awe, Ser Jorah kneels before her. In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Jorah is the son of Lord Jeor Mormont of Bear Island. Ser Jorah won honor in the Greyjoy Rebellion when he was one of the first knights through the breach during the storming of Pyke. For his valor, he won praise from King Robert Baratheon. With a strong, vigorous son ready to take over the lordship, Jeor decided to join the Night's Watch and rapidly rose to the rank of Lord Commander, leaving Jorah as Lord of Bear Island. However, Jorah disgraced himself through behavior unbefitting a lord, by arresting poachers and selling them to slavers (slavery is illegal in the Seven Kingdoms and has been for millennia). Learning that Eddard Stark was on his way to dispense the King's Justice, Jorah fled to the eastern continent, leaving his aunt Maege to become the ruling Lady of Bear Island. Jorah was formerly married to Lynesse Hightower, of the extremely powerful House Hightower of Oldtown. Lynesse was used to the riches and luxury of the second-largest city in Westeros, and found Bear Island primitive and rude. Jorah's attempts to please his wife led him to spending all his money, leading to the attempt to sell the poachers as slaves. When Eddard Stark came to arrest Jorah, he and Lynesse fled to the Free City of Lys. Jorah attempted to make his living as a swordsman for hire, but was unable to provide an income acceptable to Lynesse. She left him and became a concubine to the merchant lord Tregar Oromollen. See also * Jorah Mormont at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Targaryen Category:Knights